Lucky
by AverageArtisticAuthor
Summary: Judy and Nick have been together for a long time and finally get a breather, But it wont last long. In other places Mike Fitzgerald and Megan his accomplice (and love interest.) Are at a training camp readying for a war looming ever near. [Rated T now but it'll get darker :) mweheheh] This story continues Bleeding Eyes and Chronicles Wilde by BagpipeHeadache check him out!
1. Chapter 1

Crap.

That was what Judy felt like as she woke to her alarm wailing.

"God, no reason to have a seizure," she moaned as she slapped the _off_ button on her clock. "Rise and shine carrots!" she heard Nicks voice, "Five more hours." she groaned shoving her head back into her pillows. "Come on, I'll make breakfast." he said lifting her out of bed, then setting her down in a standing position. She let a yawn out while stretching her organic limbs. Nick walked down-stairs to go make breakfast. Judy trudged over to her dresser and grabbed into a tank-top and purple sweats and headed down the hall to the shower. The water was ice cold, she shuddered as she turned the temperature up. The feeling of the warm water on her fur soothed her acing muscles and adding a shine to her eyes. After awhile she got out of the shower, changed into her clothes she picked out and walked down-stairs. "Morning Nick!" she smiled as she entered their kitchen to a great smell in her nose. "MMM! Something cooking?" she asked still with a giant grin across her face. "Yeah Hopps I'm making brekie'" Nick replied flipping a flap-jack into the air "Could ya grab the blueberry syrup?" he asked her as she walked past him, already on her way to the pantry. In a few minutes they were both siting across from each-other crunching on their breakfasts. "Hmm. I made them to hard again." Nick groaned, "Well… I still like them!" Judy reassured him "Y'know I just thought of this, but we're- lucky" Judy put her robotic arm on the table "I mean all that we've been through… we're really lucky."

Nick rubbed a bruise on his shoulder. "Yeah, but there's probably a lot more people that have been through this or worse, but still are alive."

ooo000OOO000ooo

Mike woke to Megan's Voice "You ever gonna wake up?" she was rubbing his paw with her thumb, in her hand. "I just freaking broke my thnoot lemme sleep moar." He replied in a daze, his snout numbed _and_ wrapped in bandages. She giggled, "I know its bad and it hurts, but its funny!" she let out a sort "Well now when I look back on it- you fell out of your bunk and yelped like a fox pup!" He glared at her "Aha-ha-ha-HA!"he mocked. "Ith not funny!" He stretched his arms, "What time ith it?" He looked around and sat up. "It's around nine," Megan told him "But you're already allowed to leave. They just straightened your snout, and put metal rods in it so the bones will grow back correctly," she pulled a few bottles out of her pocket, "Then gave me these; calcium citrate, for the bones and some pain numbing pills." She looked up at him and smiled. "Well thanks for being here for me." He smiled back at her. She studied his face looking at him the parts that weren't him but he was still a little cutie, even with the matted fur rings under his eyes. "I think you might need a shower."


	2. Chapter 2

_**KNOCK,**_

 _ **KNOCK,**_

 _ **KNOCK,**_

Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde looked towards the door. Judy jumped from Nicks side to the door, and opened it. "Hello," Came a deep voice from a tall brown bear with an outstretched paw. "I am Cuthbert Cornway, If I may come in for awhile."Judy stepped away from the door the grizzly looked official after all. "Mr. Cuthbert?" Nick inquired "Just why are you here?" Cuthbert sat down at their table and pulled out some documents."Well I am here for your drafting of the oncoming war." Judy and Nick looked at each other both amazed. "W-well, lets see those papers then," Nick finally broke the silence. Judy and Nicked crossed the room to the table where he was sitting. "First we need to know if you have any know sicknesses, and allergies." Cuthbert had two papers in his hands and passed one to Judy and one to Nick, They were soon filling it out. "Please try to be as honest as possible." Cuthbert said. After a few moments both Nick and Judy Had finished filling out the papers, and Cuthbert had left giving them his card. "I want to tell my parents, they need to know!" Judy seemed worried, "Don't worry carrots we'll tell 'em." Nick said picking Judy up in a hug. They both sat down on their couch together, and pulled out Nick's phone and proceeded to call her parents. "Hey mom!" said Judy,

"Hey Judy!" She was holding one of Judy's siblings swaddled in a blanket, pacifier in mouth.

"Mom…" Judy started to falter "We-we've been drafted into the military for an oncoming war..." Nick finished for her.

Judy's grandfather who had not heard correctly yelled "THAT DURN FOX BETTERA NOT GOTCHA PREGNANT!"

Nick's face didn't turn any reder than I could have, after all his fur was a redish orange, but he shoved his face into a pillow laughing "NO, NO, MR. HOPPS!" he yelled from the pillow.

"Grandpa we're only engaged!" Judy's face however could blush, and blush it did.

"Well Judy, I'm happy for you, but also sad, sad that you have to go, but its for the good of Zootopia after all! I'm sorry your father couldn't be here he got in an accident on the farm."

After catching up with their parents, Nick and Judy didn't know what to do. "Well carrots, I think we should find out where Cuthbert wants us to go." Nick said as he picked up the card Cuthbert left them.

Well Judy want to do some driving? After packing multiple pairs of clothes, and a few personal items, and they left. After a few miles of driving Nick stopped at a gas station and proceeded to fill the car with fuel while Judy ran in and bought a drink for the road.

ooo000OOO000ooo

As Nick pulled up to the compound two animals waved to him as he and Judy got out of the car. "Over here!" one of them yelled. "Mr. Wilde I presume?" The wolf held out a paw to shake, "Yes Mr?" Nick realized he didn't know his name, "Fitzgerald" The wolf helped "And this is Megan, we're both Tundran Dhi'bs," Nick wasn't sure what a Tundran Dhi'b was but both wolves we're smaller than your average wolf and had a white stripe going down thier foreheads past both of his ears and a tannish shade of fur, Megan looked the same except for a crucial detail. The top right-half of his head was cybernetic like Judy's arm and leg, but on his face, same color and everything. When Judy walked up from the car, she gasped finally getting a good look at his face. "Ah Ms. Hopps?" Mike said shaking Judy's paw "Mr. Fitzgerald," "Megan Leanan" Megan said outstretching her paw to Nick then Judy. "Well," Mike began "I believe that we should help you with you stuff and then show you around." He said rubbing his pawns together.

ooo000OOO000ooo

Mike hefted Nick's bag from the trunk and Megan picked up a suitcase about the size of a young animal's backpack, she held back a snicker at the sight of it and tucked it under her arm. "Follow us please," he said as he pushed open a set of double doors. They went down a hallway passing many glass doors a few leading outside to a track and field. "Just 'round this corner and we'll be to the bunks." Mike said taking a sharp turn which led to a door. "Okay so you two are in the same group as us," He said opening a door, there were fifteen or so bunks in lines, with a long window on one of the walls. The whole room was a clean place a nice dark blue on all the walls Judy looked around she noticed a few other animals in the bunks some on tops some on bottoms apparently about a half of the group was on break. "Alright," Mike said "your bunk is... over there' he said pointing to a bunk near a corner. "Ooh ooh!" Judy exclaimed "I get top!" she said running over to the bunk and leaping up the ladder, she then proceeded to dangle her legs off the top of the bunk. "Here you are miss!" Megan said handing Judy's suitcase up to her. Nick, who had already been handed his bag from Mike, sat on the bottom of the bunk and looked up at Judy's feet, just as big as his head. _And her shoes_ Nick thought _Why do rabbits shoes not cover their toes?_ Judy wiggled her toes smiling looking down at him, then back to Mike. "Alright!" He said "Who wants a tou-" he was cut off by a pillow hitting him in the back of the head. "Keep it dowvn I am trying to read." a lynx with a thick Russian, who outstretched every syllable, said to him from atop a bunk. "Haw haw, alright Sevastyan." Mike thew the pillow back hitting him in the shoulder. "Okay okay," Megan said "Lets just get on with the tour."


	3. Chapter 3

Judy woke in a sweat,

panting she looked to her left Sevastian was asleep atop his bunk, to her right Megan was also asleep. She quietly descended down the ladder of the bunk, she looked through the rungs at Nick, his ear was sticking straight up. "So, you heard it to hmm?" She whispered to Nick's sleeping form, She swore she heard a loud noise even if she wasn't sure Nick, asleep even, heard it to. She jumped off the bottom rung and snuck through the bunks towards the door she pushed it open. She quietly went down the hall listening at each corner. She was headed for an area Mike had told her that was forbidden, nightly curfew or not. Finally she came to the door she looked up at the glass pane showing what was behind the door, a red blinking light coming from out of sight. "So the noise came from here?" Judy whispered to herself. "Y'know if want to get in there I'm not stopping you." Judy jumped and clapped her paws against her mouth muffling a yelp. "M-MIKE!" She shout whispered, "HOW-how'd you find me?!" He raised a paw and taped his metal ear "This Ms. Hopps. I heard the scream too, I turn up the sensitivity at night. I can hear the nothingness, but the scream woke me" Judy stared at his face, his empty metallic eye socket staring back at her. "How the heck did you get that?" He smirked and pulled a screwdriver out of his pocket and stuck it into a small hole near the bottom of his ear and rotated it until his ear was hanging by a few wires going to the rest of his head. He unplugged the ear from the rest of his head and quietly chuckled "First time I did that, Megan usually gets it for me." He sat against the wall and started.

"I was in a battle, as you know a war is going on, I was the platoon sniper, reloading a round I saw an animal trying to crawl out of one of the trenches that had just been hit with a shell, supposedly killing everyone in it. I couldn't just let them crawl carrying their guts behind them." A tear fell from his only eye "I clipped my rifle to my back and jumped over a trench between us. As I ran towards them another shell was launched and missed me by a few yards, lucky me. When I got to the animal it turned out to be Sevastian. He moaned then fell into my arms, guts an all. I knew a new shell had to have been loaded by then, so I bolted to Megan, who was in the nearest medical tent. Sevastian and I made it to the tent before either of us was shot. _MEDIC!_ I shouted _MEDIC!_ As I ran into the tent Megan turned and saw me carrying Sevastian, she pulled a stretcher out immediately and I set him onto it. _Crap!_ she said, _I'll need to get him to a safer place with better surgical instruments!_ She shoved a needle into Sevastian's arm, he cried out in pain but blacked out almost immediately after. I grabbed the radio and called for backup to carry him off the battlefield. I helped Megan Bandage him up, and after a few minutes two bears came and carried him back to the base. I grabbed another magazine of ammo because I needed one and crawled out of the trench. But as I stood up," Another tear fell and Judy put her paw on his shoulder. "A shell- a blank it didn't blow up. It just smashed in the top right of my face. Megan says I fell with a sickening thud back into the tent blood pooling all around me." Mike screwed his ear back in and pocketed the screwdriver. A thud made Judy look up. The door that was just locked was now open. And a giggling came from inside.

ooo000OOO000ooo

Mike and Judy shot to their feet. "Who the hecks there?" Mike asked, but only a giggle came back. "Whats even in there?" Judy asked. "It's the mental ward," Mike, stooping over, stepped through the doorway. "I was in here once, getting this thing on." The hallway was dark with doors with nothing but large numbers painted in a dark red. "But I cant remember crap." Mike read the doors "Inmate number: 4210, 4211… 4212 his door is ajar!" Judy caught up and looked in "Wait there's something written on the floor, _I-it was funner in hell_ … Sweet cheese and crackers! Its written in blood!" _Heh Heh Heh Heh,_ Mike turned and saw that a hyena had snuck from behind their backs. Judy jumped so high she cleared Mikes head by a few inches at least. Mike threw an elbow at the hyena. Even though Mike probably messed up the teeth of the hyena, but it just kept giggling. "It happened to you! YOU! Yooou..." a fang covered in blood fell onto his straight jacket, then he fell onto the floor _Heheheheheee_ the hyena rasped "The night is howling isn't it? Howling... hooowling…. ITS HOWLLLING!" Judy could smell them "Night howlers," she thought aloud, "What happened to me?" Mike shouted the hyena. _Heh_ The hyena wouldn't shut up, "Your face stupid changed ya! Stupid chaaanged yaaa..." Mike heard a gun loading and then heard, "C'mon he got out around here!" Mike grabbed Judy by the arm and sprinted to the door "What are you doing?!" she yelled at him, "Saving our skins!" They closed the door just in time to see the guards tazing the hyena then shoving him into his cell. "C'mon back to the bunks," Mike whispered to Judy.

ooo000OOO000ooo

"I didn't sleep at all last night," Mike yawned, He and Judy got back around one thirty. "What've we gotta do today?" Megan rolled her eyes and stretched "I think we're doing e senetesou." Nick caught a pillow throw from Sevastian. "Yeah, what the heck's that?" Mike pulled a shirt over his white highlighted tan fur. "It's a virtual reality, simulation of a battlefield. We kill the enemies, we win. We use Nerve-Gear so we don't move." Nick showed he understood "Nerve-Gear huh? And, showers?"

Mike showed Nick the showers and bathrooms, then headed to the mess-hall with Megan. "What do you think?" Megan asked him. "Well, they have never done it before I'll have to tell them about it." After Megan and him grabbing a coconut-milk and honey kefir, and a stack of strawberry-yogurt rice-cakes, Nick and Judy walked in and grabbed their breakfasts, and then weaved in and out to sit down with them. "Coffee?" Megan offered, "If its no trouble," Judy answer "Same," Nick added "No thanks, I've got this," Mike said holding up a syringe, "It's a bit quicker." then shoved it into his wrist and injected it. "Wait for it..." Mike said then a second later a shiver went through his whole body. He shook his head then said "That hit all the spots," Judy looked quizzical "What was it?" Mike popped the top of the syringe, threw it into the trash, and put the syringe back into his pocket and pulled a small whit pill out of it. "About one of these babies, caffeine pills, I dissolve 'em then inject 'em. Works a charm," Megan returned with three cups of coffee. "I think you all need a short tutorial, so the game works like a regular battlefield enough the bigger and tougher gear you have the slower you'll be get the idea? Pack light, find your balance point. Your speed in game is your speed in a real battle. There is a ton of different ways we play; Capture the flag, Team assault, Firefight. Capture the flag is obvious. Team assault is like a normal battle. But Firefight, Firefight has another army, this one an AI. Kill them to get points, get points to win. There is a few other game-modes, but those are on special occasions. Got it?" Megan looked at Mike "Did I get everything?" "Yup wouldn't have missed any of the basics." Mike sipped his kefir.

About an hour later Mike, Sevastian, Nick, Megan, and Judy with her cute bunny sized helmet were all ready to go. "See ya on the other side!" Mike pulled his helmet over his head and the system turned on "Fire team Deadalus online?" "Online" Sevastian's voice came through, "Loud and clear!" Megan's voice, "I'm on!" Judy's this time, "And finally me!" Nick said. "All right Einherjar get you load-outs and let's GO!" Mike appeared in a trench soon followed by Sevastian, Megan, Nick, then Judy. While waiting for the other team Nick looked around Sevastian had a heavy machine gun and bulky armor "A short and squat tank." Nick snickered "Shatup." Mike was going light with a sniper rifle, Megan had a pistol and almost no armor "The medic and," Judy spawned next to him light machine gun slung across er back and a medium grade armor. "The scout! I went with a shotgun and a bit higher than medium armor."


End file.
